


Who the fuck are we gonna call?

by dahyunayeon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Background 2jin, Crack, F/F, They're all teens, everyone except oec and yves are ghosts, lippie and choerry are sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Yerim wanted to investigate the abandoned house, Jungeun can't say no to her little sister, Jinsoul would follow Jungeun to the end of the world even if she didn't ask, and Sooyoung is an easily influenced teen who doesn't like feeling left out.





	Who the fuck are we gonna call?

“Come on, kid! I promise I’ll catch you.”

“No way, I’m not trusting you this time. My butt still hurts from that time I rescued the cat from the tree and you told me you’d catch me.”

“You jumped before I was ready!”

 Yerim was sitting on the wall separating the street from the old abandoned house’s backyard and Jinsoul, who was already inside the property, was waiting for her with her arms open.

“Don’t be a pussy, Yerim.”

“Hey, watch it asshole,” Jungeun warned as she tossed her bag over the fence, “That’s my sister so don’t be mean”

“Jungeun, you act as if I didn’t know Yerimmie since she was three years old. I’m pretty sure I can call her a pussy.”

“I’d rather you not,” Yerim said, slowly trying to get down the wall without crushing Jinsoul who insisted on catching her.

“Stop fighting you two, and hurry up before someone catches us,” Sooyoung said looking around. The street was pretty empty as it was almost four in the morning, but the police patrol passed by once in a while.

“Are you getting cold feet already Soo?” Jungeun asked with a smirk, already sitting on the wall with her sister. Yerim jumped successfully landing next to a pouting Jinsoul, and Jungeun offered her hand to Sooyoung to help her up, but Sooyoung being her petty self, easily climbed the wall by herself and was on the other side in a second, giving Jungeun her middle finger. “Don’t get cocky now,” Jungeun said with a huff and almost fell on her way down.

They turned their flashlights on and made their way to the main entrance. The house had been abandoned for quite some time and the girls had heard all kind of urban legends about the ghosts that lived in it. Sooyoung had no real intention of going inside, but Yerim (bless her curious soul) insisted they break in to investigate (investigate what, she’s not sure), Jungeun had a really hard time saying no to her little sister, Jinsoul would follow Jungeun to the end of the world even if she didn’t ask, and Sooyoung was an easily influenced teen who didn’t like feeling left out, so she agreed to go with them.

And that’s how they found themselves walking through tall grass and pointing their flashlights around. The house was really tall, it had three stories and the backyard was huge. It belonged to an old man whose children forgot about him, so when he passed away no one inherited the house.

The girls wandered around the grounds trying to find a broken window, but they were all shut and the doors seemed too heavy to break through it. Sooyoung was inspecting a locked door when she heard Yerim let out a piercing scream and her heart stopped, turning around immediately just to find the younger girl clinging to her sister.

“I stepped on a toad!”

Sooyoung grabbed her chest and flicked Yerim on the forehead, “You dumbass! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Sooyoung tried to even her breath as Jinsoul and Jungeun laughed at the girl who was making sure she didn’t completely squash the poor animal.

They kept going around, finding an empty pool and a creepy looking greenhouse. Sooyoung was about to suggest they give up when Jungeun spotted a rusty lock in what looked like the entrance to the basement. She grabbed the tools she brought with her and managed to break it. The sisters and Jinsoul rushed inside and Sooyoung didn’t want to stay outside by herself so she followed them in and shut the old wooden doors behind her. The basement was tidy but covered by a thick layer of dust, and Jinsoul’s face paled when she saw the huge spider web on the ceiling.

“Sooyoung-ah, hold me please, I think I’m going to faint,” She said dramatically with her hand on her forehead, but Sooyoung knew better than to think she was fully joking. Jinsoul realized a bit too late the house would probably be infested with bugs and filled with regret because she once fainted when she saw a rat so the chances of her dying that day were rather high.

“Don’t be a pussy,” Yerim mocked her and even stuck her tongue out at her.

“Weren’t you just crying about stepping on that toad?” Sooyoung said with a smirk because she loved messing with the younger girl, and Yerim just pouted and turned around to follow her sister.

“I was crying because I hurt it, not because I was scared,” She muttered with her brow furrowed and everyone just laughed at her. They looked around the basement and found a box full of rings (“ _Horcruxes!” Yerim claimed),_ a samurai sword, what looked to be an old bible in Spanish and a bunch of other weird things.

So far, no ghosts.

They decided to go around the rest of the house, the door was unlocked but they had to go through more spider webs and Jinsoul gagged. They expected everything to be a mess, you know, like in the movies, but it was all very neat except for the particles of dust in the air and on every surface.

“It looks like no one touched this place after the man died,” Jungeun commented, blowing on an open book to get the dirt off, which formed a thick cloud making her cough and back away a bit.

“I bet the ghosts are in the top floors,” Yerim exclaimed, clearly not impressed as she made her way towards the stairs.

“Hey kid, come here!” Jungeun yelled and ran behind the girl before she could get in trouble. Jinsoul followed Jungeun ( _“whipped” Sooyoung thought)_ and left Sooyoung all by herself. She started to feel uneasy and thought the best option would be to go with her friends, but when she turned around she came face to face with a weird looking girl. Sooyoung fell on her butt and scrambled to get behind a couch, too shocked to even scream. She held her breath and closed her eyes tightly; trying to convince herself she was only seeing things. She peeked over the back of the armchair and saw the strange girl looking at her with a wide smile. Sooyoung waited to see if she would attack her, but the girl only kept smiling at her and giggling.

“Hi! I’m Jiwoo,” The girl introduced herself and offered her hand to Sooyoung, but the girl was terrified and couldn’t even move, “Oh right, my bad, you can touch me haha,” The girl, Jiwoo, gave her an expectant look and Sooyoung gulped before muttering a weak “I’m Sooyoung.”

“Nice to meet you, Sooyoung! What brings you here? It’s been so long since anyone visited the house, we were starting to feel lonely. But I’m glad you’re all here now! It’s always nice to make friends. Ah, I remember my friends when I was alive,” Sooyoung stood up shaking slightly and interrupted Jiwoo, who looked like she could keep talking for hours.

“ _W-we?_ As in, you and other… ghosts?” She gulped and hoped the girl wouldn’t be offended. Was calling her a ghost offensive?

“Oh yeah, my friends and I have been living in this house for years now and no one ever came by. Well, you know what I mean by _living,”_ Jiwoo giggled and Sooyoung’s eyes shot open when she heard her friends screaming upstairs.

 

//

 

“Yerim, come here you little demon!” Jungeun yelled jumping the steps two by two to catch up with her sister, a breathless Jinsoul trailing right behind them.

“I,m- I’m gonna kick your- ass,” Jinsoul said crouching to get her breathing back to normal once she got to the top. In the minute she took to steady her heart, she noticed she was now alone in the dark hallway. She looked around and saw all the walls were covered with paintings. The light of the moonlight coming in through the window gave them a creepy aspect, and as she made her way down the hall she could swear their eyes were following her.

“Jungeun! Yerimmie! Where are you?” She screamed but no one answered and when she decided she would go back and find Sooyoung, a painting caught her attention. It was a portrait of a woman sitting in a big chair with a little girl next to her. Jinsoul got closer and closer, some weird energy drawing her in. She was examining the little details when something came out of the painting and made her slam herself against the opposite wall. She fell to the ground screaming and hugged her knees, hiding her head behind her arms.

“Don’t kill me! Oh my fucking god I’ll leave just don’t kill me!” She shouted desperately until she heard someone chuckling loudly, and lifted her head to see a young girl laughing and pointing at her.

“Oh my, if only Chaewon was here to see this!” She was now rolling in the floor, tears in the corner of her eyes from laughing too much.

Jinsoul stood up, and with a sudden rush of bravery put on her best bad girl face, arms on her hips, “Who you laughing at, dumbass?” She expected the girl to get angry at her, but instead, she started floating around Jinsoul giving her an amused glare.

“I don’t think you’re in the position to call anyone a dumbass right now, blondie.”

“Why did you scare me like that?”

“What? You come into my house and I can’t even have a little fun?” That’s when it settled on Jinsoul that she was talking with a ghost. She held onto the wall and the girl laughed at her again. “I’m Yeojin, and you are…?”

“Jungeun! Yerim! Where the fuck are you!? Sooyoung!” Jinsoul started running away from Yeojin trying to find her friends so they could get out of that damn place, but the ghost appeared from the floor making her stop in her tracks.

“It’s not polite to run away like that, you know?” Yeojin laughed and Jinsoul felt like fainting for the fourth time in the past hour when another ghost appeared through the wall. This one had blonde hair and was wearing a gown, she looked at Jinsoul and then at Yeojin, and swatted the other ghost on the back of the head.

“Ow, what was that for Wonnie?” Yeojin said rubbing her head, pouting at her friend.

“I’m trying to sleep over there and you’re making  this human scream too loudly.” She said nonchalantly, glancing at Jinsoul with disinterest.

“We don’t even need to sleep.” Yeojin gave her friend an exasperated look.

“You know I like to do it anyway.” She shrugged, ignoring the other girl’s complaints and going back to what Jinsoul assumed was her room.

“Don’t mind her, she’s usually funnier during the day. Anyway, are you gonna tell me your name or do you want me to guess?”

“Jinsoul,” She muttered and Yeojin tried to grab her hand, sending chills through her spine. “I really need to find my friends right now, so if you could please tell me where they are that’d be really nice.”

“Oh, I saw them go upstairs. Hyejoo and Heejin are probably taking care of her now.” Yeojin said with an evil smile and Jinsoul passed out.

 

//

 

“You little fucker, I’m never listening to you ever again,” Jungeun said as she finally grabbed a hold of Yerim by the neck of her shirt, making her stop in her tracks, “You’re not five anymore Yerim! You can’t run away like this,” Jungeun was scolding her sister but Yerim wasn’t listening to her, too busy staring wide-eyed at the two figures in the hallway. Jungeun snapped her fingers in front of her sister's eyes, “Are you listening or what? Mom would kill me if anything happened to you! She doesn’t even know we’re here and- seriously kid are you paying attention?” Yerim shook her head slowly and pointed a shaky finger behind her sister’s back. Jungeun turned around and immediately stood in front of Yerim hiding her behind her back when she saw the two girls approaching them. They were standing side by side with blank expressions, they looked weirdly alike and Jungeun would scoff and how cliché it was if she wasn’t terrified for her life.

“You’ve broken into our home, now you must pay the price,” They said in unison as they walked closer and closer to the sisters who were trapped with no escape.

“I’m sorry I’m gonna get us killed!” Yerim cried out while she hugged Jungeun tightly. “I have a confession to make… I’m the one who forgot to feed the fish when we were kids! I’m sorry!”

“Oh, Yerimmie I know that, kiddo. I have a confession too, I… I have a crush on Jinsoul.” Jungeun said as the ghosts approached them.

“God, I know, you’re so obvious,” Yerim smirked but then remembered the situation they were currently in, letting a little squeal out.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna die without kissing her.” Jungeun lamented as they hugged and waited for their end, but when seconds passed and nothing happened, she opened her eyes.

“Heejin, Hyejoo, what the fuck did I tell you about not scaring our guests?” A calm voice asked and Jungeun saw a tall girl grabbing the other two by their ears. “Jiwoo was very clear about being nice to them.”

“Ow, sorry babe I just- Ouch let me go please,” One of them exclaimed as the tall one pinched her ears harder.

“Don’t _babe_ me right now Heejin, and you Hyejoo, I expected you to behave.”

“Sorry Hyunjin, we couldn’t let the opportunity pass,” She said with an apologetic smile, and Hyunjin let them go. “Now, apologize.”

“Sorry,” They said in unison again as they rubbed their ears, “I hope you understand, there’s nothing to do around here so we take every chance we can get to have some fun,” Heejin explained.

“I… guess?” Jungeun shrugged and turned to see Yerim, who had snot running down her nose and eyes puffy with tears, “Aw Yerimmie, it’s ok, they’re not gonna hurt us,” She said running her hand through her sister’s hair to calm her down. Yerim sobbed a bit more, and then acted like nothing happened, asking the ghosts all kind of questions. _(“So how did you guys die?” “God, Yerim, you can’t just ask them that”)_.

“Heejin, please lead them to the living room, I still have to deal with Yeojin,” Hyunjin said, ignoring Yerim’s questions.

“Sure thing babe, come with me,” She guided them towards the stairs with Hyejoo floating next to them. Yerim thought it was really cool, and Hyejoo blushed when she let her know (Jungeun didn’t know ghosts could blush).

When they finally made it to the living room they saw Sooyoung getting a very pale Jinsoul a glass of water as another ghost fanned the poor girl as she laid down on the couch.

“Jinsoulie!” Jungeun exclaimed as she kneeled beside her friend and stroked her cheek.

“I’m fine, thanks for worrying,” Sooyoung said but was ignored as the blonde only had attention for their friend.

“Ah, so this is Jinsoul?” Heejin asked with a smirk and Jungeun turned her head giving her a warning look. Heejin had mercy and let it slide, but Jungeun still felt her cheeks warm.

“What happened to you?”

“I’m really sorry, please let me explain. I’m Jiwoo, I’m the one who takes care of these girls and Yeojin, a fellow ghost, pulled some ugly pranks on your friend,” Jiwoo politely explained and Jungeun thought she couldn’t really get mad at her, as her apology was very sincere. “Hyunjin is dealing with her right now, right?” Jiwoo asked Hyejoo but before she could answer, Hyunjin appeared through the ceiling with Yeojin in a chokehold.

“Let me go, ugly!” Yeojin complained and kicked her legs around, but Hyunjin had a firm grasp around her neck.

“Apologize, you little monster.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry ok? Now let me go you imbecile!” Hyunjin dropped her and Yeojin flew until she was behind Hyejoo.

“I hope you’re not too mad. Hyunjin and I hoped we could have fun with you but in a nice way, and these kids clearly didn’t understand what “nice” means.” Jiwoo scolded them.

“Don’t worry about it Jiwooming, they forgive you,” Sooyoung said giving Jiwoo a bright smile which she returned.

“Jiwooming? What did we miss?” Yerim asked with an amused expression, and Sooyoung blushed just a tiny bit.

“Well, while Hyunjin went to rescue you we stayed here and talked. She has lots of interesting stories to tell,” Sooyoung shrugged and Jiwoo giggled. Jinsoul stared at her in disbelief as she sat up, an offended expression on her face.

“So while we were getting _attacked_ you were here making socials? Why didn’t you look for us?”

“Trust no bitch,” Yerim muttered and Jungeun shoved her.

“I told you, you were already being rescued.”

“And you weren’t attacked, it was just a joke,” Heejin tried and Jungeun was gonna come up with a snarky comment when the ghost said, “Oh, and Jinsoul? This one right here might have something to tell you, so if I were you I’d ask.”

Jungeun blushed bright red, Jinsoul looked at her with curiosity, and Heejin snickered for a whole five seconds before Hyunjin grabbed her ear again, telling her to _stop being a bitch._

“Uh, girls, nice get together and all but I think we should get going, the sun is almost up and we have a long walk home,” Yerim tried to save her sister and Sooyoung agreed.

“I know this experience wasn’t exactly the best, but it would be very nice if you could come by sometime soon,” Jiwoo said a bit shyly, and Sooyoung thought she would really like to hug her. “It gets boring around here, there’s not much to do.”

“We will,” Sooyoung nodded and her friends looked at her like she was crazy, except for Yerim who was excited at the idea of coming back.

“Excuse me, _we_?” Jinsoul asked with a hand on her chest, already feeling better but still resentful towards the little ghost.

“We will, I promise,” Sooyoung said with finality and said goodbye to all the ghosts, assuring Jiwoo she would be back as soon as possible. They left through a hidden window in the kitchen, and as they walked through the grass Jinsoul grabbed Jungeun’s wrist.

“You have something to tell me?” She asked with that smile Jungeun loved so much, but she gulped and looked away.

“Um, yeah, but later, ok?” Jinsoul nodded and dragged her hand down until she could interlace her fingers with Jungeun’s. They jumped the wall and started walking down the street towards the sisters’ house, the sun already up in the sky.

“So, tell me, Sooyoung, how does it feel to be crushing on a ghost?” Yerim teased and Sooyoung pushed her, making her trip on the curb and falling on her butt.

“Shut up,” She started walking in front of her friends so they wouldn’t see her blush, but they snickered anyway.

“ _Who you gon’ call?”_ Yerim singed but everyone gave her a tired look. But of course, Jungeun was weak for her little sister, and when she gave her those puppy eyes, she let out a resigned sigh.

“ _Ghostbusters…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it :D


End file.
